Broken
by pikurosonai00
Summary: After ruining one of her things, Natsumi snaps and tries to teach Keroro a lesson. But she accidentally breaks his leg. The Hinata Household becomes gloomy as Keroro sits on the couch in emotional and physical pain, healing his injury and refusing to talk to anyone...anyone except Dororo. KeroDoro
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, readers. I am Pikurosonai00. Here is a quick introduction to the story.**

**During a stream, tumblr users Streetartist-Putata, Ask-Antauri-Doll, and I (Ask-Little-Zeroro) began brainstorming an idea for a fanfiction while doodling some pictures. So with many thanks to them, I have decided to type the story using the ideas that we came up with.**

**This story will contain the pairing Keroro X Dororo, so if you do not like that pairing, then turn back now.**

**And do not forget to leave a review. They are very appreciated. ^w^ Now enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything had been perfectly fine up until that afternoon.

It was an ordinary day of building gundams and slacking off for Keroro. And then eventually Natsumi ran in to scold him for not doing chores. The green frog stepped out of his room, grumbling as he grabbed the laundry basket so he could wash clothes. Once that was done, he started vacuuming.

"Yes! I did it!" The pink haired girl ran into the room with a smile on her face. "I won the contest!"

"Contest?" Her brother Fuyuki looked up from his seat on the couch and turned to her. "What contest?"

"The contest for 623's radio show! I got his autograph in the mail!" She held a white card in front of his face. It had a beautiful poem on it, followed by a name written in pen. It was indeed the signature of Mutsumi. "See? Hmm?"

"Wow, that's really cool, sis." The boy smiled and then turned back to his book on Easter Island.

"Yes, congratulations, Natsumi-dono. You received a useless piece of paper." Keroro snickered.

"Hey! You shut up, okay?! 623's autograph isn't useless. It's very valuable." She scoffed. "Unlike those lame plastic gundam models you keep building!"

"Gundams are NOT lame!" Keroro exclaimed and turned to her. "They can be valuable too! Some are really rare! And they're lots of fun!"

"Well if you like them so much, then why don't you marry them?" Natsumi went to put the card upstairs.

"Marry a gundam?" The green frog envisioned the idea in his head. He would be wearing the suit and the robot would be in the most beautiful dress. "Ooh! That sounds like a neat idea!" He lifted his arms up, raising the vacuum hose with them just as Natsumi walked past. The tube stuck out right in front of her foot and she fell over, dropping the autograph as she cried out.

"Ah, sis!" Fuyuki put his book down.

"Natsumi-dono!" Keroro lowered his arms and ran over to help her up, but while running over to her, the vacuum passed over the white paper and sucked it up with a loud SWOOSH! "Ah…uh oh."

"Uh oh?! What do you mean, uh oh?!" Natsumi sat up and looked at Keroro with wide eyes. "Where's 623's autograph?!"

"Um…" Keroro shut off the vacuum and opened it up.

"YOU SUCKED IT UP?!" The girl screamed.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Just hang on!" The frog opened up the vacuum bag and felt around inside of it. His hand became smothered with dust and he groped for anything that felt like a piece of paper. "AHA! Found it! Don't fret, Natsumi-dono, because your card…" He pulled it out. "…is right here."

Natsumi snatched it from Keroro's tiny green hands. The paper had become very wrinkly and crackled. The dust and dirt in the cleaning machine had smudged and smeared 623's autograph so you could barely see the black ink of his signature hidden deep in the ugly gray dust. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Keroro, who flinched and stepped back.

"Natsumi-dono! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"SHUT UP!" The girl yelled. "I am so sick and tired of you ruining EVERYTHING! Any time that I try to enjoy myself, you step in and break my things and distract me and I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Sis, you should calm down!" Fuyuki whimpered.

"I didn't even have this card for 5 minutes and it's already ruined! You're gonna pay STUPID FROG!" She threw her hand forward until it grabbed one of the frog's limbs, his left leg, just around the ankle. Then she yanked back, hard, to pull the alien closer so she could give him a piece of her mind. As he flew toward her, there was a weird noise in the air. It wasn't extremely loud, but you could definitely hear it. It was like stepping on a stick in the backyard or the crackling of squeezing an empty water bottle in your hand. After that everyone had frozen for a bit. Keroro made a little squeaking noise and bit his lip. Finally Natsumi lowered her arm and dropped him down on the floor. It wasn't gentle, but she didn't slam him into the ground either. The green frog laid there for a bit, eyes wide.

"S-Stupid frog?" The girl mumbled. When Keroro sat up slowly, adjusting his position and facing away from her, she sighed with relief. But then he started shaking. Natsumi crawled forward a bit. "A-Are you okay?"

Keroro whimpered and placed a hand on his leg. It hurt. It hurt a LOT. He couldn't even move it. He made a whining noise as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Gunso!" Fuyuki cried out.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Natsumi placed a hand on his shoulder, but Keroro swatted it away. He took a deep breath and stood up slowly, in pain the entire time. And he began to limp out quickly, headed for his bedroom.

"What did you do?!" Fuyuki asked his sister.

"I…I don't know…" The girl mumbled. "But I hope he's okay."

* * *

Keroro closed the door behind him and fell to the floor, sobbing as his leg continued to scream in agony. He shouldn't have tried to walk on it like that, but he didn't want to be out in that room, not with Natsumi. Not only did it hurt that she injured him like this, but it hurt that she did it even though it was an accident. He could have made it up to her. He tried to apologize. But she hated him.

It really hurt.

He needed some help though because he was sure of one thing: his leg was broken. Giroro and Fuyuki were both out there with HER, Tamama wasn't at the house, and Kururu and Mois were in the secret base. His cell phone was left all the way by a table he had set next to his bed, but he was in too much physical and emotional pain to work his way over to grab it at the moment. Wiping his face, he tried to think of a solution to his current problem. He looked up, letting out another sob, and began to wish…no, pray that the heavens could give him some sort of answer or some sort of solution.

"Leader-dono!"

And the heavens did. Or…not the heavens, but the ceiling.

One of the tiles was moved aside as the lance corporal, Dororo, made an opening so he could drop down from his hiding place. The blue frog landed on the floor without trouble. However, when he got a good look at the state his commander was in, he went wide eyed.

"K-Keroro, are you alright?!" He ran over to the green frog and tried to help him up, but the moment Keroro's leg moved, he cried out.

"D-Dororo, I'm glad you're here…" The leader hiccupped. Actually, he had forgotten all about Dororo before. But still… "M-My leg…I can't move it…it's broken. Please, help me!"

"A-Alright, hold on…" The ninja slowly adjusted Keroro's position on the floor, lying him down still, and treating the left leg with care. He examined the injury. The bone wasn't sticking out of the skin and it wasn't bleeding, but it was swollen and bruised and it was out of place slightly. The blue frog went over to the bed and grabbed the pillow. Then he saw the cell phone on the nightstand and snatched that too. While he elevated Keroro's leg he dialed the space hospital.

"Hello…yes, my friend's broken his leg. Could you please send an emergency vehicle? We're located on Pekopon. I'll give you the coordinates." Dororo held the phone away from his head and punched in some numbers. "Alright. Thank you." He hung up and turned to Keroro. "They're sending an ambulance. I'll get some ice for the injury…"

"Wait!" Keroro grabbed Dororo's arm before the lance corporal could leave. "Don't…don't leave me here alone…"

"Leader, I have to…" The ninja protested.

"Please!" The green frog whimpered. Dororo sighed and sat down next to him.

"You should let me put some ice on your leg to reduce the swelling." He narrowed his eyes. Then he looked at Keroro's injury again. "How did this happen?"

"I…" The leader took a deep breath. "I don't…really…want to talk about it…"

There was a knock on the door.

"W-Wait, don't…" Keroro mumbled as Dororo went to answer it.

"Gunso? Are you okay?!"

"Fuyuki-dono…" The ninja said.

"Dororo, what's going on? Is Gunso alright?" Fuyuki asked, trying to look in the room.

"Not really. But can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Get some ice. I think we're going to need it."

The boy nodded and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a plastic bag from the drawer and then some ice cubes from the refrigerator. After putting the cold cubes into the bag, he ran back to Keroro's room and handed the bag of ice to the lance corporal. The ninja grabbed a piece of cloth (since he's always prepared) and wrapped the ice bag in it. Then he gently placed it on Keroro's leg. The green Keronian cried out and twitched.

"It's cold!"

"I know, but you have to bear with it." Dororo said as he kept the ice on the injury. "Please don't squirm. The ice is going to help your leg. And you'll hurt yourself if you move around too much."

"O-Okay…" Keroro mumbled. Fuyuki walked over and sat down by the two frogs.

"Fuyuki-dono, his leg is broken. Do you know how this happened?" Dororo asked.

"Well…Natsumi got really mad and…she grabbed him and pulled his leg really hard. But it was an accident! She didn't mean to hurt him…like this…" The boy sighed and looked at Keroro. "Gunso, do you need anything?"

The green frog had screwed his eyes shut and put his hands on his chest. He shook his head slowly and took a shaky breath.

"I've called the space hospital. An ambulance should be here in a few minutes to help." Dororo said.

"That's good." Fuyuki mumbled. There was another knock on the door. This time it was Natsumi.

"Fuyuki, what's going on?" She asked.

Keroro whimpered and tried to scoot away from the door, but then he stopped and turned his head to the side.

Fuyuki got up and went to answer her. "Now's not a good time. Maybe you should wait a bit."

She nodded and stepped back, looking guilty.

The three boys had been sitting in the room in silence for a few more minutes. Once in a while Keroro would hiccup or something, but other than that, nobody said anything. It was just quiet.

"So…" Fuyuki mumbled. "How much longer until they get here?"

"About…"

Dororo was cut off when a wormhole opened up in the corner of the room. Fuyuki screamed and jumped back as a white space ship with red markings made its way into the room. A few aliens came out of the back with a stretcher and went over to the three. They found Keroro on the floor, looked at each other, and nodded. Then they picked the green frog up, leaving the bag of ice on the floor by the pillow, and placed him onto the stretcher and moved him into the ambulance. Dororo followed them.

"Dororo, wait!" Fuyuki ran over to the back of the ambulance. It was very small, so there was no room for him. "W-What should I do?"

"Just wait a bit. I'll stick with Keroro and I'll fill you in on the details later. If you want, you could tell the others that Keroro's going to be staying off his feet for a while." The blue frog said before the paramedics closed the doors and they went back through the wormhole.

"Oh…alright…" The boy mumbled as he left the room sadly.

Dororo leaned against the side of the ambulance and sighed.

"You should be okay, leader-dono." He reassured his friend.

Keroro didn't answer. His eyes were puffy from crying, which had given him a headache, and he felt awfully tired. He was in the ambulance now. They would take him and fix him up and the pain would stop, hopefully for good. But for now, he just wanted to rest, so he did.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter! Now here's chapter 2! Read, Review, and Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2

The waiting room was empty. It must have been a slow day at the hospital…which is good. Dororo had seated himself in the corner against one of the cream colored walls. There were various paintings from other planets along the walls, mostly abstract and made with weird colors you'd never even thought of before. The ninja watched the double doors and the end of the hallway and sighed. The doctors had examined Keroro's leg and took him into the operation room. One of the doctors mentioned using a metal rod to help support the bone.

"Natsumi-dono doesn't know her own strength." The blue frog sighed and closed his eyes. It would probably be a while before he could see Keroro, so he sat crisscross on the moss green chair, and began to meditate.

A while later (Dororo never checked the time, so he didn't know how much later), someone shook the blue frog gently by the shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you, but you can see your friend now." The doctor, a medium sized purple alien with a purple head gestured to the door.

"It's alright. And thank you." Dororo said before he got out of the chair and went down the hallway. They arrived at the room where Keroro was on a bed in the center. His leg was in a cast and he was staring into space with half open eyes.

"We used some anesthetics to help with the pain, so he's a bit woozy at the moment." The doctor said. "But in a couple months he'll be back on his feet and he'll be just fine. However, you'll have to give him one of these pills every morning." He handed Dororo a white paper bag with the medicine.

"Alright. Thank you again." Dororo nodded. He walked over to the bed and went next to Keroro. "Leader-dono, how do you feel?"

The green frog turned to the ninja and smiled.

"Dorodo, hiii…" He waved. "I'm feeling great…"

"T-That's good. Now, you…"

"Come here…" Keroro gestured for Dororo to step closer, so of course, Dororo did so.

"Leader what's wrong? Ah!"

Keroro squished Dororo's face in his hands wide a huge smile on his face.

"Dorobune-kun, your skin is so soft…" He sighed, moving his hands around, embracing the feeling of Dororo's flesh in his palms. The lance corporal made a face and backed away a step. He blinked and sighed.

"So, how long will he stay here until we can take him home?" Dororo asked.

"Oh, you could take him home tonight!" The doctor replied with a smile.

"Tonight? Really?!"

"Yes. Our advanced technology helped make the surgery quick and successful. We performed a couple scans and other than any pain from when we inserted the metal rod into his leg, he'll be just fine."

"Wow. That's good to hear." The ninja sighed.

"Here's some paper work to fill out. Sign in these places and turn them in at the desk. Then you're free to go." The doctor handed Dororo a stack of papers and a pen and then left the room. The blue frog signed in the proper spots while Keroro drew pictures in the air with his finger. When he was done, he got up and brought the forms to the desk and checked Keroro out.

"Alright, have a nice day." The purple skinned alien behind the counter with long dark hair organized the papers and placed them in files.

"Um, is it possible for me to get a wheelchair?" Dororo asked.

"Sorry, we don't have any wheelchairs."

"What? Why?"

"We recently helped with the birth of an endangered alien species, the slugran, and the baby decided to eat all our wheelchairs, tongue depressors, and gauze bandages." She sighed and turned her chair away.

"Well, is there ANYTHING I could use?" Dororo jumped up to look over the tall marble counter. The lady groaned and turned to him for 5 seconds.

"We have some portable crutches. They can grow to any size and be stored in a tiny box. Here." She picked up a small green box with white marking (similar to a cow's spots) and tossed it to him. He caught it and sighed.

"Thanks." He said before walking off. The alien didn't reply as she continued her filing. While walking back to the room, he opened the box and saw a miniature version of what looked like a normal pair of crutches, but the moment he took one out, it stretched to the perfect size for a Keronian to use. He fumbled with the crutch clumsily, banging it against the wall twice by accident, and finally got it to shrink back down. Then he put it back in the box and tucked it away for later. He was sure of one thing: Keroro was in no condition to be using crutches.

Without a wheelchair, Dororo could only think of one way to get Keroro back to the Hinata's. He was going to have to carry the leader home, so he took a deep breath and walked into the hospital room.

"Leader-dono, the doctor said I could take you home already." Dororo said.

Keroro looked up, eyes half open, and smiled.

"Oh yay! That's great news!" He paused for a second and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your mask is shaped like a triangle!" Keroro snickered.

"…so it is." The ninja mumbled before going over to the bed. "Now, the nurse told me there weren't any wheelchairs, so I'm going to carry you back to the Hinata's."

"Triangles…" Keroro chuckled.

"Yes, triangles. Now, sit up." The blue frog adjusted his leader's position and turned around. "Hop on."

Keroro's fingers loosely felt around Dororo's back. He loosely got ahold of the lance corporal's shoulders and slid from the bed to Dororo. The blue frog moved his arms so they were supporting the Keronian on his back. He made sure Keroro's broken leg wasn't being bothered or anything, and then he got ready to head out the door, feeling his leader's head lean against his the entire time.

* * *

"Keroro-kun, don't let go. I don't want you to fall off." Dororo said for the third time as Keroro's arms fell from his neck to his sides.

"Oh yeah, sorry." The green frog giggled and regained his grip. "I'm just tired and stuff…that's…that's all."

The blue frog sighed and looked up. They were at a space subway waiting for the next ride to Pekopon, and so far his leader wasn't very cooperative.

"What is that?" Keroro pointed.

"That's a sign."

"Is it a gooooood sign?"

"It's just an ordinary sign."

"Aw…what about that?"

"That's a police officer."

"Oh."

A blue vessel floated into the station. Dororo smiled.

"Alrighty, our ride is here…AH! Keroro, what are you doing?!" He cried out as the green frog pulled his hands over Dororo's eyes.

"Do your ninja powers come with X ray vision?!" Keroro laughed.

"I can't see! Stop! We'll miss the subway!"

"Do it! Use your super power thingy!"

"KERORO-KUN!" Dororo shook his head to get Keroro's hands away. Then he sprinted forward to make it into the subway, and he slid through just as the door was closing.

"Ooh…" Keroro pawed at one of the rings hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay. We're headed back now. We've gotten onto the subway and it's going straight for Pekopon. It should be smooth sailing from here on AH!"

The train suddenly started and began to zoom out of the station. The sudden speed caused Dororo to lose balance, and to avoid hurting Keroro he landed flat on his face.

"Does the floor taste good?" The green frog asked.

* * *

The train arrived and Dororo continued his walk back to Keroro's home. He passed through Alien Street (which was empty because it was late at night) and turned on the antibarrier. Nobody was around to see them, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Your head is sooo smooth, Dororo-kuuun…" Keroro giggled as he rubbed the top of Dororo's noggin.

"You told me that already."

"Do you like peas?"

"Yes. "

"Ooh…" The green frog grinned and continued to babble. "Where do the stars go in the daytime? I mean, look at them all. There's no way that there is a place that can hold all those stars."

"Keroro, we learned in school that the stars don't move. They just can't be seen in the daytime because…"

"Hey! A bug!" The green frog snatched at the air as the ninja sighed and continued walking. "It got away…so what were you saying? Something about swimming pools?"

"No. Just forget it."

"Okay."

Keroro chuckled, but then he moaned a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Dororo asked.

"M-My leg…it's all…tingly…" The green frog mumbled.

"The medicine must be wearing off."

"It hurts." Keroro whined and shuffled around a bit.

"Just wait a little longer. We're almost home."

"But it huuuuurts!"

"I know it does. They had to put a metal rod in your leg." The blue frog lunged forward a step so Keroro would slide upward a bit. The green frog continued to whimper, complaining about his leg. "The Hinata's are just a few blocks away, Leader-dono. Hold on."

"Okay…" Keroro yawned. "Hmm… Dororo?"

"Yes?" The ninja replied.

"You're my best friend…" The leader smiled before resting his head against Dororo's. Then he closed his eyes and nodded off.

"…thanks…" Dororo smiled. Then he saw the Hinata house straight ahead and picked up the pace.

* * *

Fuyuki sighed sadly as he stared at the same page in his book, worried about Keroro. Natsumi had gone upstairs and he was alone waiting for Dororo to get back. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a couple thuds at the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" He called before getting up and running to the hallway. When he opened it, he saw Dororo carrying Keroro on his back. He'd knocked on the door with his foot.

"Thank you, Fuyuki-dono." The blue frog said before entering the house. He then went to Keroro's room and gently laid the sleeping frog down on the bed. He straightened Keroro's position, placing the broken leg on a separate pillow, and pulled the blanket over him. Before turning around, he pulled the green box of portable crutches out and placed them on the nightstand. Then he quietly walked out.

Natsumi, hearing the door open and close, ran downstairs right away to see what was going on.

"Is Gunso alright?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well, no. His leg was broken and during the surgery they placed a metal rod in his leg. They gave me some medicine for him to take every morning, and he'll have to rest for a couple months." Dororo pulled out the white bag with the medication in it and handed it to Fuyuki.

"Oh…" Fuyuki mumbled. "But you guys came home pretty quick. Is it really okay for him to be home already?"

"The space hospital has a lot of advanced technology. When they finished fixing him up, they told me I could take him home." Dororo said.

"So he's going to be resting that leg for a while…" Natsumi said.

"I brought some crutches and left them by his bed. But it's probably for the best if he stayed off his feet."

"This is such a pain." The girl turned away and growled. "B-But that stupid frog got what was coming to him…"

"Sis, how can you say that?!" Fuyuki asked, surprised.

"Just forget it! I'm going to bed!" She exclaimed before making a mad dash upstairs.

"I think I'm going to head to Koyuki-dono's so I can sleep as well." Dororo said. "Mois-dono can probably help you take care of Keroro."

"Alright Dororo. And thank you." Fuyuki said. The blue frog turned around and went out the door. The boy watched, and then he sighed and went to his own room upstairs. After tossing and turning in bed for a while, he finally managed to fall asleep, unsure of what events would unfold the next day.


End file.
